Prince of Hearts
by Naomi Yagawa
Summary: Sakura is a slave, and the heart-throb of a young and naive Prince named Sasuke. Naruto is a peasant, whose heart belongs to a royal geisha, Hinata. Ino is abused by Orochimaru, rescued by Itachi. And all of Konohai is falling apart from their romances!
1. Ohaiyou Konohai

_**Alrighty, first chapter! Let's see how this goes. **_

_**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story**_.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x 

Chapter 1

It was a bleak morning for the young prince of Konohai, the sky still blanketed with darkness, and the air a stifled scent from the previous rainy night. Awoken by the cold, he grabbed a heavier blanket than his silken comforter, and walked towards the balcony. His room faced the mountainous side of the palace, and had a view of the temples and the garden walkway's leading up to the shrines. It was a beautiful scene, this land was truly the most spectacular of the country. He always thought he was a good judge of beauty, and with the sun barely peaking over the tip of the mountain, and the moon and a few bright stars still visible, he sighed a peaceful sigh and agreed with the fluttering calls of nearby birds. It was true beauty. The dark haired boy shut the paper doors, and returned to elevated silk inlaid futon. Upon closing his dark asphalt eyes, a dreamless slumber found him fast.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x 

"Happiness is found in the warmest of hearts, and the kindest eyes." Her father's voice echoing in her head. She could've sworn she heard him just in the other room, if she didn't know better. Both of her parents were hard sleepers, they knew better than to waste precious resting hours. She however, had no control over her sleeping habits, and didn't understand how anyone could. Not in this lifestyle. Her bed made of stone and a mere sheet to either use as a blanket or a sheet, the roof patched and leaking, the cloths on her back tattered and colourless, and the food that she last ate was stale, just like the meal before. Her parents both had the warmest of hearts, and their eyes filled with kindness, but she knew they were not happy, and she did her best but she could only put on a facade in front of them for so long. She laid there, trying not to move, knowing that the cold would get to her if she moved an inch, the blanket was under her as she hated the touch of the cold rough stone. She knew better than to cry, tears got you no-where, not in this life, not when you are a slave. No, instead she closed her eyes and focused hard on sleep, until her mind began to go numb. Sleep was the only thing that blocked out the cold at night, but nothing would block out the heat of the day. This she knew all too well, upon opening her bright green eyes to see the sun peering in through the slits in her roof, as she was dragged out of her small house and into the dirt of her doorstep.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x 

She really was the most beautiful in the land, bright lavender eyes, silky dark hair that flowed down her back, a pale and clean complexion. Her bodily physique even complimented her well and made the gods jealous. Yes, she was beautiful, but that was all anyone ever saw. Her parents, her sensei's, her noblemen, even her maids disliked her because they thought she was vain, simply because of her appearance. She sat down on the lavender stool that placed her before a mirror, she ran her fingers over the golden inlay frame. She could see the ghosted image of her mother behind her, whispering things to her as her figure turned into that of a little girl. "You will be the most beautiful maiden of all of Konohai, and people will travel all over the world to meet you." Her childish image giggled at the thought of being loved by so many people. "But don't ever forget, your beauty is what makes you so special, don't ever lose it, or no one will love you." The smile faded into a confused blank stare at herself. It was only love that she had wanted from her mother, and she knew her mother wanted the same. But neither of them had ever gotten what they truly wanted. The sun began to rise high enough that it shone against the mirror blocking her vision of the reflection. The ghostly image faded and she rose to her feet and applied her lavender scent for the day and left her room to meet her snake of an uncle for breakfast.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x 

Bright blue eyes met slitted golden ones, and the intense stare off made the two fall out of surrounding reality for a moment. The blond held his stature well, but had stiffened so much, he didn't realize he was slowly sliding of the small rock he was crouched on. The large splash made the small black cat jump of the rock he was grounded on and onto the dry dirt path by the side of the river. "Boy you better get out of there, people have to drink out of that you know!" Yelled the old farmer next door to him. He quickly jumped out and largely grinned waving to the old man, who simply grunted and walked away mumbling. The boys smile faded into a grim smile, as his hands motion stopped and lowered. He looked down to the small cat beside him, and petted it with his dripping hand. It curled up against him before strutting away, leaving him standing there dripping wet in his white tank and draw string cut offs. He walked into the small single room hut and removed his shirt, ringing it over a bowl, then he took out some of the dry and unusable fish he had saved and placed it in the small bowl of water. He placed the bowl outside and hoped the cat wouldn't miss the treat before the crows got to it. He put the still wet white tank on and sleeveless sheepskin vest, slung a tool pack over his shoulders, and set of to work, grinning and smiling at the sky and sun as much as he could.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x 

At the head of the table sat a frail but hardy old man, the table was a decadent marble, and was cold despite the increasing heat of the day. He had long hair that had been combed through by his many servants, and a small wreath around his head that was lined with silver and gold. His eyes were cold and bitter, and matched his hair. He never had much of an appetite, but still there was a feast laid before him. On the right side of the narrow table closest to the king was a dark haired boy, whose eyes were emotionless but were not as cold as his fathers, he had a peaceful look on his face, but still he looked bored and un-interested in everything. On the left side, across from the older boy, was a young man in his early 20's. His hair as long as the kings, probably longer, and his eyes the same as his brother whom sat across from him. Neither of the boys looked at each other, they simply sat there, both with emotionless faces, until their father spoke.

"Itachi, Sasuke." The man said, both boys turing to face the man.

"Yes father." Itachi spoke, his voice that of a mans, Sasuke said nothing.

"I have some knew for the you, but first we must wait for your beloved cousin." There was a snaky tone in his voice, something Itachi was aware of, but Sasuke simply ignored this as it was un-interesting to him. "Here she comes now." His voice quietly slithered.

The beautiful lavender girl came through the large marble doorway and the servants closed it behind her, her purple dress fluttered beneath her, and the thin and loose kimono like wrappings waved like fingers around her slender waste. It was obvious that she was aware that she was late, for she hurried to the table and was about to, as gracefully as possible, take a seat next to Sasuke.

"Oh come now dear, take a seat by Itachi." He said amused by the troubled beauty.

A flush came over the girls complexion, and she walked around the head of the table to the other side, her hair catching in the kings fingers as he yanked it slightly, causing her to lose her balance and stumble. The slithery man caught her by the hand squeezing it tightly in his bony fist.

"Well, what are you waiting for Hinata?" He put on a smirk, pretending as falsely and deviously as he could, knowing but not caring that he wasn't fooling anyone. "Take a seat my dear."

He loosened his grip letting the girls hand slip out of his, and she rushed to her seat, face fully red now. Itachi simply let out a sigh, he didn't care much for , but he was annoyed at his fathers behavior. Tormenting the poor girl was only entertaining to him, and uncomfortable to everyone else. Sasuke though, had no interest in the girl whatsoever, or the action that had just taken place. To him, she was not that beautiful, and after all he had the highest taste of beauty. To him she was simply annoying.

"Now, let me make my announcement!" He exclaimed, raising his glass of wine. "I have decided Hinata, that it is time for your beauty to be put to use. You are only 18, but I want to make sure you use all the time you have left, after all it won't last forever." He said with a slithery voice.

"What are you insinuating my lord?" Hinata asked, curiously.

"I want you to be wed as soon as possible, that way the first part of my plan can come to more appropriate vision." He said the last part in a lower quieter voice, but still audible to everyone.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly, she knew the day would come when her father married her off to someone, but she was hoping to mentally put it off for as long as possible. She looked for words to say, but knew there were none. Itachi began worry slightly about what his fathers intentions were for her. He knew better than to ask, but he was hoping it wasn't what he thought. Sasuke was still uninterested in the whole conversation, and began to pick at his breakfast.

"Would you like to know more?"

Hinata instantly said "Yes" and Itachi had to hold back from doing the same.

"Well," Orochimaru waved his hand and his silver haired assistant brought him a scroll of parchment, placing it in the kings hand, "This here is a list a men that have required your hand in marriage, of course, I can't give you to all of them, but I can do something better, and more profitable."

Hinata's eyes scrunched closed, and Itachi's looked wearily at the large list of names on the scroll, both of their hearts sank. Sasuke even looked interested for once.

"My dear, do you know what a Geisha is?"

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

**_Short... I know... Please R&R _**

**_Thanks!_**


	2. Anguish and Rebellion

**_Second Chapter! Here it goes_**

**_I don't own Naruto or its characters. :'(_**

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Chapter 2

"Ah! Grrrmph..." The pink hair girl grumbled, as a large man picked her up by her hair and clasped metal chains around her wrists. She looked down, trying not to look the man in the eye. The slave driver hopped onto his chariot and whipped the horse pulling it, forcing her, and well as all the slaves chained to the man's carriage, to walk quickly or risk being dragged. She'd made the mistake once as a child of falling asleep while walking to the labor farms, and was pulled of to the side and whipped a dozen times. She also learned that day, that tears get you nothing but more whips. Her skin was relatively unmarked except for a few pink scars, but the majority of her wounds had healed up and she was smart enough not to do anything to earn her more.

"Pst Sakura..." She heard a familiar voice next to her, and raised her head slightly towards the nearby voice. On the left side of the chains was a boy, whose face made her breath slow down as she smiled back.

"Phew, its just you Lee." She let out a sigh and closed her eyes for a second.

"Just me? You don't sound as relieved as you look." He said, he was always honest. Sakura admired that...most of the time...

"Here catch!" He said, they both made sure to keep their voices down, trying not to catch the guards attention. Lee threw a veil like hood over to Sakura, she was close enough to him for her to catch it easily.

"Thanks, I was worried about that." She said letting out a sigh, and fitting the hood onto her head, covering up her hair. It was something her parents always tried to cover up for her, she knew why, but she never liked it. The heat outside was intense and most people wore hoods to avoid getting burned, so she used that as an excuse. Although the real reason was that no one she'd ever met had vibrant pink hair, and her parents as well as herself, worried about what trouble it might get her into. Slave girls whose appearance stood out more than the ordinary girl were often kidnapped by guards, sometimes for their own personal pleasure, sometimes sold for the pleasure of other. To Sakura, that life was far worse than the one she was living now.

"Anytime, Sakura." Lee said, in a whisper. She smiled, but continued looking straight forward, she would ask Lee about her parents later, but seeing as he had her hood, he must have met with them this morning.

Lee continued looking over as Sakura, he along with her parents and a few other close friends were the only ones to see Sakura without her hood on. He thought she was beautiful, but he had thought that, even before seeing her without her protecter on.

Sakura heard a thud next to her, she quickly looked over to see Lee face first on the ground.

"Lee!" She yelled, but before she could tell him to get up he was up on his feet, he was kind of a dunce, but at least he was quick. She let out a deep sigh, and the 2 slaved that tripped because of Lee grunted, along with the slave driver.

Lee was blushing pretty bad, and Sakura assumed it was from the fall and brushed it off, hoping they would reach their destination soon.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

"Now, who's first on the list?" King Orochimaru said, his voice hissing in delight. He waved the scroll of names over his shoulder and a brown haired man walked forward and took the parchment. He opened it, and looked over it, his voice was nervous when he first spoke, and he spoke quietly the first name on the list, not sure if he was seeing this right. "O-orohcmr..." his voice quietly trailed off.

"Shikamaru-kun, speak more clearly please." The king spoke, slime dripping of his words.

"The first name on the list." Shikamaru cleared his voice, "Is Lord Sasori." He finished, man this was trouble-some.

"What? This isn't making any sense?" Itachi said and began to move out of his seat. What was he planning to do Hinata anyway? "Sasori is just a lowly nobleman, he doesn't have much respect or money?" He said flatly, trying not to arise anger in the devious king.

"Oh of course, he is useless, but it is simply a little advertisement of our little princess in action." The slimy king let out a cackle, and Hinata rose up out of her seat, almost as Itachi did, and began to walk out of the dining hall.

"Hinata!" She froze at the now deep bellowing voice, she raised her head but before she could turn around, there was a face right next to her, and a snake like whisper in her ear.

"The only reason you are alive," he said quietly into her ear. "The only reason, I allow you to even breath, under my roof," she felt goose bumps crawl over her porcelain skin as she felt a cold on the side of her face, "Is because, one day, I knew you would finally be of use to me." The cold hand slowly moved down to her neck. "We are going to have a little show, and then," The hand traced across her collarbone, over her cleavage line, and over the dress as he traced a hand over her breasts. "Then, you are going to make me the richest king in the entire country."

"Shikamaru!" The snake king called hoarsely, pushing the shaking girl down and turning towards his assistant.

"Uh um yes sire!" The young man said nervously.

"Go see if the Sunagakure convoy has arrived yet, they were supposed to be here yesterday!" His voice snarled.

"Y-yes my lord!" Shikamaru quickly turned to leave, when his parents sold him to the king for this job because of his remarkable IQ, he was never told that he'd be sweating this much simply out of fear. When he was out of the dining hall, the venomous king turned back to the shaking girl and stood above her for a few minutes before speaking.

"You have a week. In that weak you'll be training to be a geisha. And after that." The king began cackling as Hinata's entire being shook from the dripping disgust from his words.

"TenTen! Get her cleaned up, she will be meeting me this afternoon, whether or not the Suna family has arrived or not." He barked hoarsely, returning to his chair at the breakfast table, finally getting an appetite.

A brown haired girl in clean white servant robes stepped out hurriedly, taking Hinata by the hand, "M' Lady, we must go." She whispered gently, as the young girl picked herself up and wiped her tears, and left the room, running now to her own. Tenten scurrying after her.

Itachi watch the girl leave the room sympathetically, and couldn't help but feel sorry for her, his father truly was a disgusting tyrant.

"Oh Itachi, don't tell me you have feeling for your cousin now?" Orochimaru teased.

Itachi turned to face the king, who looked at him with a smirk, Itachi looked like he was about to kill him.

"If your patient, I'll let you have a little fun with her after I'm done."

Itachi pounded the table with his fist, pushing the chair back and leaving the dining hall, letting the doors thud behind him. The servants unable to catch it before it bellowed across the room.

This only made the king laugh, and finally Sasuke was amused enough to laugh as well.

"Oh my dear boy I almost forgot about you! Would you like to have some fun with the princess as well?" He said deviously.

"Ha," Sausuke scoffed, "She's not worth it, I have no interest in that temptress." He said bored once again.

"Well I think it is time we find you a beauty to have some fun with, don't you think?" The venom king said taking a sip of wine.

"Hmm it might be interesting, why not?" Sasuke said, still uninterested, but he needed some excitement, the palace was so boring.

"Excellent, I'll have the royal guards do some searching among the village, Kabuto!" White haired man appeared behind the king. "Go on tell him sasuke, whats your type Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmm" Sasuke thought for a second, what would make any pesky woman truly beautiful?

"Long hair, lightly colored, small figure, big brightly colored eyes. Blue or green, and put her in some nicely accented clothes." Sasuke said with a scoff, the young prince was pleased with himself.

"Right away sir."

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

"Your late." Said a dull flat voice.

"Ah yea, sorry, I got caught up helping an old lady carry some clay." Said a grey haired man.

"Sure you did sensei!" Said a cheery blond on ladder, he ahd a flat triangle shaped tool and was using it to flatten a layer of cement against the crack he'd just patched up for the third time this month.

"Let's just get to work..." Said the dark haired boy, clearly upset once again at the mans consistent tardieness.

"Tell you what, to make it up to you both, I'll take you out for some dango and Ramen when we are finsihed up today, how does that sound Naruto? Neji?" Said Kakashi, removing the pack of tools from the straps on his work shirt.

"Ha sounds good to me sensei!" Said the boy now climbing down from the ladder, wiping his hands free of the mud and clay that covered them.

"Are you paying?" Neji said curiously, not trying to sound despertae, but he hadn't eaten in a few days. This was probably why he was so disgruntled.

Kakashi knew what he was really asking, and knew Neji's background well enough to know he wasn't going to ask for something he needed help with, even something he needed to survive.

"Of course!" Kakashi said, feeling his back pocket, know his wallet was thin. "But only for first and seconds, and only on the ramen! You only get one set of dango." He said lightly, smiling wiht his eyes closed, hands behind his head. He cracked one eye open to catch Neji's expression. His face was slightly scrunched, and his head was lowered. Kakashi felt some anger radiating from Neji, but he knew it was only towards himself. He felt bad for the poor boy.

"Doesn't that sound great Neji!" Naruto said slapping a hand on his back, "Free food! Man I haven't eaten much in the last few days so I wouldn't pass that up for anything!" Naruto's eyes were closed in his goofy grining manner. If his eyes were open, he would see the surprise and releif in Neji's eyes, but as soon as Naruto opened his, Neji's expresison turned back into his dull placent and perterbed annoyance.

"Whatever... I guess I'll agree, but only once." Neji said, trying to hold onto the last bit of pride he had still in his grasp. He thought for sure it was the only thing he still had, that kept him alive.

"Let's get going than boys," Kakashi said, motioning to the two boys. "Today's mission is a delivery job."

"Oh really from where?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi let out a sigh, "From the slave quarters."

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

"Have you seen Ino today yet, Lee?" Sakura asked, curious as to where her best friend could be. She dug her hands deep into the dirt and placed another dozen seeds into the ground, replace the dirt she'd dug away, and moved onto the next spot. She'd become a master of metally measureing distance, she always had the distance right.

"No I'm afraid I haven't, but she should be around, she was supposed to work in the barn today." Lee said, following Sakura's movment parallel from her. His measuring abillities were not that of Sakura's, so he often just copied her movements and placings.

"Hmm, maybe when we move shifts than we will see her." Sakura said.

"Hey you two! Be quiet and get to work!" The slave driver barked as he rode down the dirt path.

"Yes sir." Sakura said quietly, a strand of hair stuck to her face from her heavy sweating in the heat of the day.

The large bulky man stopped upon hearing her voice, and turned around to look at her.

"Quick Sakura, down." Lee whispered, getting down on his hands and knees.

Sakura quickly got down hoping he would give them a quick mothful and would be off on his way. But instead, the man grabbed Sakura by the neck and pulled her up to him.

"Let me have a good look at you girl." He snarled as he pulled Sakura closer to him, and removed her hood, the lenght of it hidden inside her shirt, making it appear to mbe much shorter than it really was. The dirt that had been inside the hood also made it look darker and ragged.

The slave driver, snaked his hand up the side of Sakura's face, and took a fistful of her hair, causing her to let out a groan. Lee lifted his head to watch his beloved Sakura be roughly manhandled by a slave driving brute, he cursed himslef for not having the guts to take the man out. It was an easy task for someone as strong as him, but both him and Sakura would have been killed, he would never forgive himself if Sakura died because of him.

"Hmp, your not what I'm looking for..." The man tossed Sakura aside, Lee moved to go help her but the man pointed a whip at him. "And you, back to work!"

Lee stood there until the man was out of sight, then huried over to Sakura, and lifted her onto her knees, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hmm Lee, I'm fine." She said placeing a hand on his Rock solid chest, he didn't get the name Rock Lee for nothing. "It's okay"

She could feeling his heavy quickened breathing, he really did care about her, and she felt safe in his arms but they needed to get back to work, and she didn't want Lee to get carried away. She didn't feel the same way for him as he did for her, but sometimes she wished she did.

"I'm glad, I don't know what I would do if I ever knew I had let someone hurt you when I could have stopped it." He said placing his forehead against hers for a moment before standing up and reaching out a hand. She placed hers in his, "But don't forget, I made a promise to protect you with my life, and never shall I break that promise!" Lee exclaimed, balls of fire appearing in his gleeming eyes.

Sakura mearly chuckled at the site and put a hand behind her head. Suddenly she heard a scream come from nearby, she looked towards the direction of the screaming and realized it was coming from the barn, which was only a few yards away from them now.

"What was that?" Sakura said, a sinking feeling weighing down in her stomach.

"I-I don't know..." Lee responded, staring at the barn.

Suddenly the shrill voice called out again, and the two jumped, eyes widening, as Sakura quickly took of towards the barn, knowing that voice all too well.

"Wait Sakura!" Lee yelled to his almost out of sight pink haired friend, and quickly she disappeared into the barn. Lee was much quicker than Sakura and knew it would take no time for him to catch up, but hearing Sakura scream as well made his blood pump and his spee increase even more.

"Ino!" Sakura cried to her freind as she saw two men pinning the girl as one of them began to stuff cloth into her mouth in order to shut her up. Sakura was frozen for a moment, until she heard Ino call her name before her voice was muffled.

Sakura began to run towards the men, not knowing what she was going to do exactly, but she wanted those greasy men off her beloved friend. Though with no plan of attack she was grabbed by one of the men and put into a strong hold that had her arms pinned behind her and a knife at her throat. Lee went towards the man to try to help her but quickly moved bakc as the man threated him with the girls life.

"Don't move or I'll this bitchs throat." He growled. Lee snarled at the man and had never looked more angry, he continued looking from each man to the other.

"Now, the king wants a virgin, so lets make sure we can deliver this little cherry intact." Said one of the men handeling Ino, she squirmed slightly, but had no effect over the brute men whatsoever.

"No Ino, No! Inmmhp..." The large man holding Sakura now had binds around her wrist, and placed his large hand over her mouth, still holding the knife to her throat.

The man holding Ino wrapped one hand around each of her ankles to hold her legs open and to keep them spread, her hands were bound behind her, and voice completely muffled. The other man placed a hand on her stomach to keep her from spuirming to much as she was pressed against the man behind her. His other hand lifted her dress and pulled down the tight loins that had protected her tender spot. He began to feel around with his finger, loveing the look of pain on the beautiful blonds face.

"Oh man she is so tight, there's no way she's not a virgin!" He slipped his pinky finger inside her and felt for her unpopped cherry which he found quickly.

"Damn, if the king didn't want her, I would have taken this little bitch myself." He said as he threw her into the cart and chained her so she was unable to escape.

"The two of you will be severly punished for interupting us during our job!"

"Your job?" Lee exclaimed, absolutely furious. "Since when do you pigs call kidnapping poor young girls your job?" He said, he was about to blow, but Sakura's fearful expression made him calm down a bit.

"That's it, your first then smart mouth. Maybe this'll teach ya!" He made a move for Lee and got into a battle stance, but Sakura began crying, and Lee's heart melted, he stiffened his position and prepared himself for the mans blow.

"Uh excuse me?" Said a silver haired mad. Behind him a blond boy, and a long dark haired boy. "We are here for a delivery call?" He said scratching his head.

"Oh man alright, you two are so damn lucky." Said the guard about to strike Lee, the other man threw Sakura to the ground and went to retreinve the order of wheat for the three couriers.

"Sakura!" Lee quickly made his way over to her and picked her up into his arms.

"Oh whats wrong my dear? You seem to be crying an aweful lot." Said the silver haired man, Lee put Sakura to her feet, and she looked over to the man and to the other boys. The Blond boy had sparkling blue eyes, so bright, Sakura had never seen such beauty in anyones eyes before. He looked into her eyes and felt the same thing, but also sensed the sadness.

"You two get outa here before I change my mind!" Said the man returning with the grains.

"Lets go Sakura!" Lee quickly said, pulling the girl away and out of the barn.

"Sakura.." The name seemed to dance on Naruto's lips as he whispered it, and screamed it in his head.

"She's just a slave girl, what exactly was so fascinating about that?" Neji said, annoyed by Naruto once again.

"Oh I...its nothing." Naruto muttered, taking the large bags of grain over both shoulders.

"Hmm alright then, lets get going," Said Kakashi, as he handed recived the bill from the large man. "We'll be back in about 2 hours with your payment."

The three walked out, Naruto slightly falling behind. "Sakura.." he mutterd to himself, there was something special about that girl, maybe he just didn't know yet, but he had to find out.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

"Your majesty, we found one quicker than expected!" Said Kabuto, entering the kings master chambers. "What should we do with her now?"

"Get her cleaned and dressed, she needs to be presentable, Sasuke is very picky about beauty. I don't care if you have to knock her out to do it, make sure she looks stunning."

"Yes sire. Right away." Kabuto left the chambers and began calling about the most skilled stylists and caretakers in the entire palace.

"My lord." Shikamaru entered the large chambers this time, "The Suna three are here."

"Fantastic!" Said the slithering king. "Bring them in."

"Come in please." Shikamaru said, having servants hold the large doors open to allow the three to walk in. Temari the eldest, stood in the front, a beautiful green kimono that ended at her knees, highlighted her teal eyes and blond styled hair. Behind her was her brother Kakuro, who had a dark brown kimono with purple etchings and weaves all through it. And to the side if him was the youngest brother who was at about 18 years of age. He wore a dark red kimono, and it was inlaid with the symbol for love across the left side of the shoulder.

"Welcome! I'm pleased to have the three of you here, would you like some food? Diner is about to be served?" He said, trying to make idle chat, deviously trying to win their trust.

"Let's get down to buisness." Said the eldest, pulling out the giant purple fan that was hooked to her backstraps. "Where is the girl."

"Oh I like you three already, you know though, she will not be very willing." The king said.

"They never are, you there!" she said beckoning to Shikamaru.

"What?" He said, how troublesome, he thought, just like all women.

"Take me to Hinata's room." She ordered.

Shikamaru took a quick glance at the king who waved his hand oermissing them to leave.

"Ugh, follow me..." He said, leaving the chambers and heading into the direction of Hinata's room.

"Don't do things just because father does them." Itachi said, his voice full of disgust.

"But why? He is the king afterall, why shouldn't I do what he says and does? I want to be king one day!" Sasuke said childishly.

"I hope one day you understand that there is true beauty in this world, and it is more than just what can be seen by ones eyes." Itachi said softly, placing a hand on his brothers shoulders.

"The king is slowly making people forget that such a thing exist."

"Oh and does it really exist?"

"Tell me little brother, have you ever loved a woman?" Said Itachi, now trying to question his naive brothers faith in their snakely father, hopefully to get through to him.

"No"

"Ever kissed a woman or felt the heat of her body?"

"No"

"Oh really, what about the warmth of a mans body? Craving yours, your touch?"

"W-What? No!"

"Oh then tell me, what do you know about devotion, or admiration, or love. Tell me little brother..." Itachi stated

"Hmp that means nothing to me." Sasuke grouched, "Father is giving me a woman and I will do what I want with her because I can!"

"Hmm make sure you keep that though in mind when you watch the tears roll down her eyes, as they plead into yours. Tonight you will feel no love, but what you do feel you will feel it just as deep. And if not, than you have no heart and I pity you more than any slave." Itachi motioned his brother out of his room, Sasuke simply sneared at him and stormed out.

"He knows nothing, I will be greatly pleased tonight." He thought to himself, though his brothers words were cutting deeper than he was comfortable with.

"I've been waiting for you Sasuke-kun." Said Kabuto as he stood in front of his door, "There's a little treat inside for you, we'll lock the doors out here, have fun my lord." Kabuto's voice began to mock that of his fathers.

"Thank you Kabuto, I want no interuptions, understand?" he said, Kabuto nodded, and Sasuke entered into his room to see a blond girl facing his balcony, sitting in a chair.

Sasuke moved closer to her, and heard a small sound coming from her, he then saw that her wrists were tied to the chairs arm rests and feet to the legs of the chair. He hadn't yet seen her face but he was also not sure he wanted to.

"Girl, can you hear me?" He said, walking up slowly behind her, no sound except the whimpering came from her. She had long blond hair, and a few curls had been weaved into it. He quickly moved in front of her, and made eye contact with the blond. Her pericing blue eyes were lined with watery tears, and her face was that of pure grief and distress. His heart felt heavy from the site, and he didn't understand why. He pitied the girl and yet he knew nothing about her, only that the look in her eyes was the most painful Sasuke had ever seen.

He tried not to look at her, but how could he avoid the thing he was meant to spent the rest of his evening on? He didn't know what to do, or what to say.

"Whats your name?" He asked a little more forcefully this time. He lowered his body to crouch at the girls level, she was tiny afterall. This made her jump a little, but his eyes didn't look as menacing as the ones she encountered earlier in the day.

"I-i...Ino..." She managed to sputter out,

"Ino, are you scared?" Sasuke asked, honestly curious.

"Y-yes..." More tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Hmm you must be a feisty one if they had to tie you up like this. If I untie you, you have to promise me one thing," He closed the balcony window and locked it.

"You have to promise," He started again, "Not to kill me."

He didn't wait for a response, he began to cut the ropes that bound Ino to the chair.

"How old are you Ino?" Sasuke said, leaning himself up against his raised futon bed.

"18" She stated, her voice calming slightly.

"Oh really? So am I..." He said laying across his bed and tossing the knife he'd used into a small chest on the floor.

"Why am I here?" She stated, her voice gradually calming from her whimper. She still did not move her body.

"My father brought you here, I was bored and woman-less so, he assumed I needed some toy to be happy. I thought he was right, but we were both wrong."

"So I'm here to amuse you? Were you going to rape me?"

"Tch did you not hear me?"

"I heard you! Women to you are toys, used for your amusement!" Ino now stood up to face the bratty prince.

"They've never done much else. Look at you for example, you are doing nothing but making me uncomfortable." Sasuke said staring back up at the ceiling.

"You are truly an ignorant prince. Tell me, have you ever been outside of this palace in your life?" Ino asked turning to the balcony.

"Yes, I have." Sasuke said walking with Ino to the balcony, unlocking it, and opening its doors. The sun was just about to go down, and there was a pinkish glow on his side of the palace.

"I used to go up there every morning with my mother, we'd sit there with the monks as they sung their prayers. When she died, my father wouldn't let me go there by myself, and now." He

looked down at the guarded entrance. "Now I just don't want to go."

"So thats it then. That's why your such a bitter young man." Ino scoffed, Sasuke turned to glare at her. She simply smiled back at the sky.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke asked.

"Is there a room in this palace that faces the other side of the village?" Ino asked, not really expecting an answer but was surprised when she got one.

"Yea only two though that have an outside view? And one is the Kings chamber." He said, knowing he did not want to disturb his father by any means.

"And the other?" Ino questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"The other room, is my mothers room." He said wearily looking back at the sky.

"Hmm well, I understand if you don't want to go, but there is something I think you should see." Ino said quietly.

"Hmp whatever..." Sasuke said in a dull bored tone, walking out of the room before stopping in the hallway to turn back at Ino with an inquisitive look.

"Well? Aren't you coming?" He flatly, slight annoyance in his voice, Ino smirked and rose to follow him.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

"Sakura calm down it's alright, please calm down, someone will hear us!" Lee said trying to ease the shaking girl in his arms.

"Lee what are we going to do! They took Ino, and who knows what exactly they'll do to her?" Sakura looked at her hands with a wide eyed expression as tears continued coming down her face. "What if she keeps fighting, eventually they'll just kill her, I'd never be able to live with myself!" She put her hands in her face and continued pouring out her sorrow as Lee smoothed a hand down her back and kept the other around her, holding her close to him.

"Sakura, quick! Someone is coming, we have to hurry and get out of here!" Lee got up and motioned a hand to Sakura, she just sat there whimpering, it wasn't dark enough to have stopped working, and they would get in a lot of trouble if they were caught idle.

"Sakura come on!" Lee said once again, worry shook his whole being.

"Just go Lee and leave me here."

"Sakura," Lee bent down and hugged as if he was about to shield her from something, "You know I would never do that."

"You two there!" Sakura flinched at the voice, Lee merely held her closer.

"Who are you, show your faces!" They heard the voices once again.

"Wait a minute," Sakura whispered, she poked her head out of Lee's protective grip and saw three men in a defensive stance, one whose eyes softened back to their crystal blue when they met

with her's. "Lee its okay."

"Are you two alright?" Kakashi asked, Neji hit him in the back of the head, and rested his hands on the side of his robes with a closed eyed annoyed face.

"Didn't you see the position they were in?" He grunted quietly to his sensei.

"Oh! I see now, you two are lovers, thats wonderful!" Kakashi sensei said gleefuly, receiveing another slap on the head from Neji.

Lee simply smiled with a thumbs up, and Sakura this time was the one to give a blow to the head.

"No no haha its nothing like that." Sakura said nervously laughing as Lee rubbed his head.

"Sakura-chan that hurt!" he whispered.

"Well don't go giving people the wrong idea Lee." She whispered back with an annoyed snarl.

"Well I was trying to be youthful and friendly!" he muttered lowering his head.

Sakura turned back to face the three men standing before her awkwardly. "Uh hehe..."

"Umm...I'm Sakura." She said, "And this ball of youth is Lee."

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Kakashi."

"I'm Naruto!" Naruto said gleefully pointing to himself with his thumb.

'silence'

The still disgruntled Neji opened an eye to see everyone awaiting his response. "...Neji..." he said quietly, everyone barely heard.

"Right then, It was nice to meet you both but we have to get going! We have to get someone their payment."

"Just a second Kakashi." Naruto said, surprising everyone. "Earlier today, why were you two so sad? And even just now, you Sakura, you were crying?"

"Well now Naruto, they have a tough position in life, it's brutal work being a sl-"

"Our friend was kidnapped." Sakura said cutting the man off, who sort of knew what the real problem.

"Kidnapped!" Naruto looked horrified. "Well can't we tell someone, we can at least help find who-"

"We already know who it was..." Lee said in a grimace.

"Then why can't we go kick their asses!" Naruto said.

"Naruto..." Kakashi said. "These two are slaves, I'm assuming their friend was a slave as well. The royal guards and contractors of the land don't keep tabs on the slaves because they don't see

them as equal humans."

"What thats... I-I don't understand.." Naruto was thoroughly confused.

"It means, they can do whatever they want with us, anytime they wish." Sakura said.

"They often take women and sell them to people for their own personal pleasure, or sometimes they'll even keep them for themselves." Lee said putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder, a few

tears once again began to slide down her face.

"Thats horrible! Kakashi sensei we have to do something!"

"Naruto, there is nothing we can do. I'm sorry you two, I wish you both luck, as well as your friend." Kakashi began to walk away, Neji followed him. "My condolences." he said nodding his

head to the two of them.

"Wait, this isn't right we can't just walk away!" Naruto said. Looking back at the two, Sakura's head was down and turned away from him, but Lee just looked at Naruto Sympathetically.

"It's okay, you can go." Lee said quietly.

Naruto looked from Lee to Kakashi and Neji, and back to Lee. "I'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

"We'll be here." Lee said, and chuckled a little, "For the next 50 years of our lives haha."

Naruto was about to cry, but he took off towards Kakashi and Neji, looking back to see Sakura and Lee disappear into the wheat fields, to lie low until it was time to go home.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

**_Long chapter! Next chapter contains the good stuff hehe... ^_^_**


	3. Powerless

**_Alright! Chapter 3, I am on a roll! This one was the *ahem* most 'entertaining' to write. Please enjoy. _**

**_I do not own Naruto or the characters... D'X_**

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Chapter 3

Sasuke led Ino through the winding hallways of the palace, it was a truly magnificent building, too bad there was so much evil that conspired here.

"We're almost there." Sasuke said, as the turned a sharp corner and almost ran into a person with a similar physique to Sasuke's. But his made Ino's eyes widen in admiration.

"Itachi." Sasuke said, slightly annoyed.

Itachi paid no attention to him, instead he turned to the small girl next to Sasuke, looking her over a few times, Ino felt uncomfortable under his intense gaze, but what he was really looking for were bruises or blood than showed signs of his little brother hurting this girl. She seemed relatively unharmed, and wasn't even crying, though she had been.

"Has my pesky little brother harmed you in any way?" Ino looked surprised, Itachi kept his intense gaze focused on her. Sasuke began to look very annoyed.

A blush spread across Ino's face as Itachi took her hands and traced his fingers over the red marks on her wrist from the rope.

"Did he do this to you?" Itachi asked, getting closer to Ino, Sasuke started getting very perturbed by his brothers advances.

"Hey! Back off, I didn't do anything to her!" He grabbed Ino's hands away from Itachi, "Come on lets go!" He pulled her out of Itachi's trance and returned towards their destination.

Ino looked back to see Itachi's gaze still locked on her bright blue orbs. She looked back to see a flustered Sasuke still pulling her through the hallway.

"We're here." He said, still disgruntled.

Sasuke opened the door to reveal a large beautiful room, "This was my mothers room."

"It's beautiful." Ino said with a gasp.

"Yes. It's my favourite place in the whole palace, but the king doesn't like it when I come in here too often."

Ino walked over to the balcony, and opened it up. The sight she saw before her was just what she thought it would be.

"Whats that sound?" Sasuke said curiously, he heard high pitched whining and screeches.

"This is what I wanted to show you." Ino said her voice breaking up slightly.

"Hmm." Sasuke walked over to the balcony slowly, and the sounds increased. He finally reached the edge and tightly gripped the stone railing, shocked at what he saw. He'd obviously never seen what what truly outside of the palace, not by the look on his face.

"What-what is this." Sasuke said in a gasp.

"This is what your father, the king has done to the village." Ino said bitterly, "Enslaved over half of its people, and taken shelter and food away from nearly all of them. We are a poor people, but you would never know, sitting in your high little castle room." She said, disgust in her voice.

"Ah yes, and they are an obedient people, don't you think?" She heard a snakelike voice say. "I have everything I want, all the time, so I must be doing something right." The venom dripping off his voice made her skin crawl.

Sasuke looked a little surprised to see his father, and felt a sinking feeling in his gut but didn't know why.

"You have done well Kabuto! She is absolutely exquisite. Don't you think Sasuke?" Sasuke simply stood there, not sure what to do.

"Well? Have you had your fun yet?" The king said slowly approaching the two of them. "Tell me what is she like, how does she taste? She smells delicious." He said, lifting a few strands of hair, Ino flinched away, giving him a disgusted look.

"Something tells me you haven't even touched her." The king said looking disappointed. Sasuke simply shook his head.

"Well then we can start right now?" He took Ino by the hair and thrust her at Sasuke's feet who simply stood there frozen. He didn't care that much about this girl, she wasn't that beautiful to him, but still he felt what his father was doing was simply unjust.

"Leave her alone father!" Sasuke looked to the door to see a furious Itachi.

Ino lifted her head only to be pushed to the ground at Sasuke's feet.

"Oh Itachi, do you want her then?" The snake king said.

"You better leave her alone or I swear I'll-"

"Kabuto." Orochimaru said as he snapped his fingers. Two large guards appeared behind Itachi and grabbed his arms rendering him motionless, though he still tried to struggle free.

"Itachi!" Sasuke said, looking now at his father, "Father let him go, whats going on? I don't-"

"You two are just as useless as your mother, and how Ironic that I'll be taking this sweet thing in the same room that I raped both your mother and that useless little brat Hinata's mother."

Sasuke's face filled with horror. "Oh yes, she was begging for mercy the first time she was dragged here, much like this young thing, but much feistier. And the second time I brought her here she begged me to stop. She didn't want another child."

Sasuke dropped to his knees, looking towards his brother who simply lowered his head, unable to look his brother or his venomous father in the eye.

"And now," Orochimaru snapped his fingers again and before Sasuke knew what was happening, he was being dragged out of the room by two large guards and the door shut behind him and Itachi. As they were dragged down the hall he began to hear screams and slapping sounds. Sasuke cringed at the disgust he now had for his father. Itachi began to fight the guards grip more and more, but the look Itachi had in his eyes, it surprised Itachi the most. It was that of shear failure, and anger. He'd never seen his brother try to defend something so much, how did this mere girl mean so much to him already. The guards threw Itachi into his room and double locked it with large heavy planks, he heard Itachi immediately let out a roar of anger, and shattering object against the door. And when they reached Sasuke's room they did the same, but he only went to his bed and buried his face in his pillow, a few tears began to appear in his eyes, some for Ino, and others from what was said about his mother. Neither of the young princes slept that night.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

"W-what exactly...is a geisha?" Said Hinata, preparing herself for the worst.

"Well, let me start by saying, it's not what your king thinks it is." Temari said, her once strict voice was now becoming softer and more gentle.

Hinata let out a deep sigh, and so did Shikamaru, but silently. He was ordered to watch the meetings between Temari and Hinata, since the king was told that he could not be in on their training sessions as they took a lot of focus. Shikamaru didn't understand why he had to do it though, this whole ordeal was so troublesome, too much worrying and work for him.

"Here let me show you." Temari said, taking of the series of straps that held her fan to her kimono.

She let out a sigh, and did a routine with the fan that was absolutely beautiful to Hinata. Temari had a hidden pouch of rose and sakura petals that she would quickly throw above her head as she did a spin with the fan, making a whirl wind with it and ending with her whole body concealed behind the fan.

"That was beautiful!" Hinata spoke, blushing slightly at how stunning Temari really was. Temari simply smirked as she saw Shikamaru nervously rubbing his neck, trying to hide his flushing red face.

"Well thank you Hinata." Temari said, gaining back her poise. "But thats not all a Geisha does." She said, smirking over to Shikamaru, struttingly walking as she approached him.

"You liked that didn't you?" Temari said seductively as she outstretched her arm to place a hand on his chest, slowly bringing it up to his neck. Shikamaru began to stutter at his failed attempt speech.

"I-i d-din didn..."

"Don't you lie to me." She said, in a deep whisper, slowly closing the space between them. Shikamaru felt her breath on his face, her eyes looking him up and down seductively.

Slowly Shikamaru stepped back until he realized he was pinned to the wall, Temari continued to close the space between them as she place on leg between his. She felt his hardened member and slowly began tracing her free hand down his neck line, she went as far down his bare chest skin as she could before running one hand down his face to the back of his neck, and one to his pant line, inching her hand lower and lower.

"I know you want me, and I want you to take me Shika." She said her voice sounding desperate. She slowly leaned her head in for a kiss, Shikamaru looked worried at first, but slowly closed his eyes before realizing a few seconds had gone by and his body started to lose the intense warmth it had.

"And that right there is the sight you wanna see. Hahaha!" Temari said letting out a chuckle and patting a heavily breathing, and fiercely red Hinata on the shoulder. Right then Shikamaru's face practically exploded as he looked down to see an obvious erection and slumped down against the wall in defeat.

"Damn temptress. How troublesome..."

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

"My two pathetic weaklings for sons might have had some pity on you, but you will get no such mercy from me you slave scum." Orochimaru hissed into Ino's ear as she squirmed against his foul manly stench. He threw her by her hair onto the large bed that was so evenly made.

"The only women to lay in this bed were fucked by me every night it was occupied. Tonight will be no different." He said removing his thick outer robe and leaving himself only with a thin white shirt and drawstring silk pants.

Ino felt delerious, she'd been thrown around so much today, she couldn't fight for much longer. "No, no, please just leave me alone." He quickly had the front of her dress undone and peeled it of her. Her strength had already been beaten out of her, she tried to fight back but it had no effect. Tears began to stream down her face.

"Shut up you little slut." Ino felt a sting across her face as Orochimaru's nails tore slightly at her cheeks as he slapped her.

She was crying but no longer tried to fight back, it was hopeless, she couldn't take anymore bruises, though she knew she was still in for more.

The snake king had removed his shirt, as well as Ino's, and began to rub his hands and face against her large breasts. He roughly handled them, making Ino groan from the pain, though this only aroused the kind more. He quickly removed the white bottoms she had, and of course she had no underwear on. Kabuto was probably responsible for that. The slithery king snaked his hands down to Ino's lower sensitive area and felt around with his finger, the busty blonde let out a groan and the king hurried to pull out his hardening member.

"No, no please, please No!" She screamed as he fully thrust inside of her, not giving any warning, he didn't want her to get used to his size, so he pulled out fully, and quickly thrust fully in again. Blood began seeping out of her and every time he thrust in, more and more came out. He got on his knees and picked her up by her long hair and began to roughly kiss and suck on her neck, when he found the spot that made her groan the most, he bit down hard and let her screams fill him with twisted invigoration. Then he turn her around and thrust her forward, she was unable to support her weight has she crashed down face first on the comforter. He bent over and stuck his fingers into her mouth, one hand holding her jaw so she didn't bite down. He then took the collected saliva and spread it across her rear entrance, then again without warning, he fully thrust his still hard member into her. He fully exited and entered roughly again, doing this a few more times before steadily thrusting in and out of her, her screams filling the room as blood began to seep out of her anus as well. He turned her back around bending down over her, taking ing the sweet scent of her tears, and thrust into her vagina, tearing at her tight walls, and loving the pain filled expression on her face until slowly her eyes formed a glazed over look, and she fell unconscious. He continued this for hours, every now and then she'd wake up in hell and either he'd forcefully knock her out, or the pain would. When he was finally satisfied, he left her bleeding and covered in semen, and dressed himself, returning back to his room, he was worn out. He knew he'd sleep softly tonight, and as soon as he was comfortably in his bed, he did just that.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

_**Alrighty there you have it, more to come in the next chapters. Please R&R!**_

_**Thank you :)**_


	4. New Sparks

_**Sweet! One reveiw! :D Well still thank you Marii!**_

_**I'm not planning on giving up on this story! I'm really excited about where I am planning for it to go. So if it gets more reveiws than hu-fricken-rray. And if not then oh well :/ **_

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Chapter 4

There was a strong scent of dew in the air, and it seemed as though it had rained all night from how cold it was, though really it hadn't rained at all. The tired and bruised blond wearily opened her eyes, still stained with tears, and puffy from the long night. It must have still been a little dark, because she was unable to see much, but suddenly a loud banging against the door made her jump up into a terrified seating position. She quickly looked down at herself but her vision was still fogged and her physique was unrecognizable, though feeling herself she could tell she wasn't wearing much. Panicking she looked around her, but only found shredded cloth and large heavy blankets, she also flinched as her body screamed in pain, not realizing the extent of her physical state. The door slowly began to crepe open, and fear wracked through her whole body. The large doors then swung open and she could barely make out a dark figure approaching her, all she could do was curl up trying to cover herself, shielding her body the best she could, tears began stinging her eyes once again. Then to her surprise there was a soft whisper in her ear.

"Hush now, it's alright." Said a deep velvety voice, "I'm here to protect you." Ino felt warmth surround her as she was covered with a soft silky blanket, and her hair stroked lightly by warm hands. Her whimpering slowed to a heavy breathing, as she was lifted up by strong arms and carried bridal style out of the room. Her eyes closed as she numbly drifted off.

Itachi place her frail and tiny frame onto the soft raised tatami mat in his room, and sat in a chair next to it, looking over her features. Her eyes were bruised and swollen from all the tears, and most likely sleepless night, she had blood all over her thighs and on her stomach, scratch marks on her cheeks, back and neck, and tears still in her eyes. Still though, she looked beautiful to him, he wanted to wait until she woke to help her clean of the blood around her area and thighs, so all he could do was cover her up and wait for her.

Clasping his hands together and placing them to his forehead, he finally was able to breath steadily knowing she was safe and right in front of him. Never again would he let her be hurt in the slimy grip of his snakily king father.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

"Sweetheart it's time to wake up" Said a deep but bright voice, Sakura's eyes blinked a few times, adjusting to the bleak light peaking in through her cracked roof. She smelt the air and swore it was that of rain, though she would have known in the night if there had been, seeing as there was a large crack in the roof.

"Good morning father." She said in a yawn. "Where is mother?" Sakura rose to her knees to grab a small pick comb and slowly work it through her hair.

"She went to work early with Inoichi and his wife, they stopped by on their way there." He said, a little glum, knowing Sakura already was heartbroken about losing Ino.

"Oh. I see." The night before, Lee had walked Sakura home, then immediately went to tell Ino's parents what had happened.

"They said Lee stayed with them that night, and was much of a comfort, it was too dark already to let him return home alone anyway they said." Her father spoke, Sakura remembered that Lee lived alone, he had never met his parents, and wasn't sure if he had any.

"Dear it is still early, why don't you go take a bath? The river is empty today, all the children are with their parents since it is early work day?"

"But I have to go and help you and Mom?" She spoke, not wanting to skip out, even though she desperately needed a bath, her hair was barely its natural color from all the dirt and sand it had collected.

"Oh go on honey, just make sure to be very careful on your way there." He spoke softly, "I'll see you later!" He said exiting the small hut.

She waved and gathered her thing, still trying to comb through her long hair, it got stuck and yanked her head slightly, as a little piece of wood plopped out. "Oh thats it, I definitely need a bath..." She said, putting on her hood and checking to make sure the coast was clear before she left.

She snuck through various alley ways and slipped past guards, it was easy to spot a slave because no one wore cloths that were that tattered and dirty, no matter how poor you were. Slaves were the poorest, never paid, never fed. Everything they got was stolen or donated, but that was very rare. Finally she reached the little walkway down to the river, it was a beautiful little area that was at the steep of the mountains, and distanced enough from the city that very few people knew about it. It was the only place slaves were able to bath freely without fear of guards or ridicule from other citizens. Sakura didn't like coming here when there were so many people, but when it was as empty and serene as it was now, it was just heavenly.

Slowly she dipped her feet into the cool water, it was cold enough to cool her off from the rising heat of the day, but warm enough to be comfortable. The foliage that surrounded the entire river was the reason for the nice temperature, and the privacy. She submersed herself in the deepest part of the water and began to peel of her clothes. She wrung her clothes out, soaking them again, then wringing them out once more, and placing them on a large dry stone so they could air out. She then went back into the slow drifting water, humming a lullaby her mother sometimes sung to her, letting herself sway with the current, closing her eyes feeling peace surround her.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Sneaking past the first few guards was no problem, he was the prince after all, even if they did see him he had a right to walk around his own home. But getting past the guards at the entrance of the castle was going to be no easy task. Instead he decided to exit through one of the windows, it was a high drop but low enough that he could land safely on his feet. Sasuke hurried past the corridors, and suddenly heard a voice, his heart stopped but he pushed himself against a wide doorway hiding his figure from the approaching one.

"The princess is doing well according to Shikamaru and Temari's report. Sasori's scheduled 'appointment' with her will be a moment to remember so I want you to invite the following kings and noblemen, first-" Kabuto's voice faded as Sasuke slipped away and continued towards the window that was now in sight. Quickly he stood in its frame and looked down, his heart sunk, realizing it was a much further drop than he expected, but he didn't want to stay there much longer, afraid someone might see him, he slowly lowered himself down by his hands and took a small leap. To his surprise he landed quite gracefully, but felt a stinging pain in his ankle as he stumbled over only to his his shoulder on a large heap of metal. Very much annoyed right now he grabbed his shoulder and headed of to a shady area covered by trees.

Along the way he wondered what the hell it was that he was planning to do? He wanted to find Ino's parents if she had any, and maybe apologize, but that was too much trouble. He also just wanted to see for himself what the city was really like, what it was like up close, what was so bad about it that Ino wanted to show him so much?

He arrived in a little shady area, covered in trees, and saw a slow running river descending down into a little bank area, he knelt down to feel the water, and it was quite cool. He thought then that this was probably where people bathed, then, quietly in the distance he heard a humming sound. It was an entrancing sound that perked his ears, slowly he realized it was a persons voice, he wandered idly towards the sound as it increased in volume, pulling him in. He then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw where it was coming from. A slender figure, bright skin, and long hair that from the looks of it was...pink?

Sasuke was in a trance, her body movements were graceful, and only complimented her figure, her voice still filled the air with soft melody, and the water at her waist seemed to cling to her, jealously trying to capture her beauty in its reflective surface. *Snap!*

Sasuke inwardly cursed himself and the weak little branch on which he'd stepped on.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Sakura's head flung around to see the man, and in seconds she was out of the water, quickly grabbing her clothes and running off.

"W-wait! Um.. Stop! Halt!" She heard the man yell after her.

"Haha like hell! Perverted bastard." She muttered. Getting far enough to stop and take a breath, her face flushing red, knowing she as completely nude. She walked under a veiled tree, and used its covering as a dressing room, sliding her drab cloths on as quickly as possible. Once she had her hood on she poked her head out and looked around, making sure the man was no where in sight before taking of towards the village.

"Gotcha!" She heard as a firm hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her back, causing her to stumble into his arms. She began to defend her self by swinging at the man, only managing a thud like blow to his stomach. The man grunted and let go but was able to grab her again before she got to far. She continued fighting, but was unsuccessful, with her free hand, she swung a hand across the mans face, and a loud slap echoed, startling herself. She still tried to pull away, but now somewhat enraged, the man grabbed both of her small wrists in his large fist and slammed her up against a tree, pinning her hands above her head.

"That hurt..you little.." The man sounded very frustrated, but also very juvenile. Sakura sneered at the man, only to find her green orbs locked with deep dark ones. She was surprised at how young he was. Probably not even a man yet. She felt the flesh of her hands dig into the rough tree bark, she winced slightly in pain, but it was ignored.

"What is your name?"

"Let me go." She spit the words out with a grimace.

He ignored her plead. "What is your name girl?"

"What's yours?" She said, trying to be as difficult as possible.

"First, you tell me yours, then I'll tell you mine." He smirked, "And then I'll let you go."

"Hmp no." She said refusing to give in to his demands.

"Well than you wont be going anywhere now will you?" He said, regaining his dull tone.

"Why you.." She tried kicking him but he lifted her slightly, so her toes were barely touching the ground, and the bark dug even deeper into her hands.

"You have beautiful eyes," He said, catching her slightly by surprise, but she continued to snear at him. "And your hair," He peeled back her hood, running his fingers through her still wet hair, and placing it behind her ears, lowering his mouth to her other ear and taking in the cherry scent of her pink locks, "It is quite lovely." The breath of his words tickled her ear, sending shivers down her spine as she gasped at the sensation. He went back to staring at her, looking very pleased with himself.

"Hmp, my name is Sakura..." She grunted bitterly, "Now let me go."

"Oh I don't think so." He said sinisterly.

"W-what but you said-"

"I said, If you tell me your name, then I'll tell you mine." He smirked, "And then I'll let you go, but I haven't told you my name yet, have I?" He said in a very smart-ass tone.

"You son of a-"

"Oh such harsh language from such lovely lips." He said, leaning closer to her and placing a soft kiss on her lips, using his free hand to keep her jaw in place. An intense warm heat wave shocked through her whole body, and though her mind was telling her that this was wrong, she could hear nothing but her heavy heartbeat, thumping in her ears.

He slowly began to kiss her harder, more intensely, and to his surprise and utter delight, she began to kiss him back. He loosed his grip on her hands and instead lowered them to her neck, tracing her collarbone, and slipping it down to the hem of her shirt.

She placed her hands on his broad shoulders and felt heat rush to her face as he forcefully kept her pinned, and lowered his mouth to her ear sucking on it roughly before kissing her neck, nibbling at some places. She let out a soft moan when his hand slipped under her shirt and up to her braless chest. Through her shirt he kissed her breast, rubbing and squeezing them under her shirt with his large hands. She quickly realized he was taking advantage of her, and began to try and push him away. He quickly took his hands out of her shirt, and held her still, locking her eyes onto his. But seeing the pleading expression in her sparkling green orbs brimming with tears, he loosened his grip to let her slip out. She stood there for a mere second before quickly pulling away from him, and turning to leave. She turned back for a second, his deep eyes still locked on her, but now had a pleading look in them as well.

"Your name?" She said softly, she really did want to know.

"Sasuke, Uchiha." He spoke softly in return. And with that she rushed of to the village, not even connecting the two uchiha names she had now in her head until she reached the village border. K-king Uchiha! Sasuke... He's the ...

"Did you hear?" She hear a woman in a red kimono say to a merchant. "Prince Sasuke has gone missing as of this morning?"

"Oh shit..."

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

_**Ah yea! So really I am a die hard SakuSasu fan. **_

_**...Just not in the anime :/ **_

_**...Only in fanfic! :) **_

_**...I hope he dies in the anime :/ **_

_**...Sakura too :)**_

_**Okay well not Sakura, but anyways, hope you likey! R&R :D**_


	5. My Prince

**_Aww thanks for all the anonymous views? _**

**_And I want to thank Lyra2323, Sasukesbiggestfan, and Rita Skita for leaving such lovely reviews! I so very much enjoyed seeing the reveiw alert messages in my inbox, it totally motivated me to continue the story. Thanks :) _**

**_Hopefully there is more comin though! So I put out two one-shots of my two favourite obscure couples, so please check em out if you like!_**

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Chapter 5

"You have to bend your hips just a little more," Said Temari, place a hand on Hinata's hips as one hand guided Hinata's fan in swishing motions in the air.

"I'm trying.." Hinata grunted slightly, struggling to keep her balance while holding a giant fan and a series of different figure enhancing garments. Not to mention the ridiculous headdress she had on. "This would be much more simple if I could just..." She slowly lifted her hand up to remove the giant taboo sitting on her head.

"No!" Temari said, strictly slapping Hinata's soft hand with a small flat fan. "Now," Temari said with a smirk. "We will have a guest come in and critique your performance." Temari let out a sinister hiss. "With, the headdress on. Of course."

Hinata had never felt more distaste for anyone before, with the exception of her snake of a father. She had never wanted to curse someone out so badly, tell to stick it where the sun doesn't shine, but she had more class than that. _Unfortunately_, she thought as she inwardly cursed at herself and Temari as the door opened to reveal a short redheaded boy in a red kimono, and a brown haired boy in a black kimono.

"Hinata, meet Gaara," She motioned to the shorter redhead, "And Kankoru," motioning to the brown haired boy.

"Nice to m-" Hinata started.

"Ah ah ah," Temari cut her off waving her finger. "Come now Hinata, give a proper greeting." Temari gave the madly flushing girl an evil smirk as she stepped away.

Hinata really hated her, but did what she was told and tipped forward the heavy headdress, lifted her chin up, adjusted her corset top, and raised her skirt slightly creating a opening slit to show of her creamy pale legs as she slowly began to waltz her way over to the one called Kankuro. He seemed like he would be the least likely to bite her head off, and probably the most likely to become "excited" over something that was this sleezy, in her opinion.

He stood like a stone as she tried slowly and seductively looking from eye to eye, capturing the dark brown scopes, though they remained emotionless and dull. She began to feel very small, though she continued her routine, placing a hand on his shoulder, to her it was the most obvious and least dangerous place to put it. Then she slowly raised her other hand, dropping her skirt as it fluttered over his feet, he looked into her eyes, but still they were emotionless and cold. She began to feel heat rising to her face, she felt frozen, and didn't know what to do. Then she heard a small chuckle from Temari, and saw Kankoru fight his body to react with hers, only letting a small twitch reach the corner of his mouth.

Hinata tried pushing herself towards the built man, but his body was stiff as a rock, and refused to bend to her, though she feared if she tried it would fall on her for sure. All she could do was stand there frozen, as the intensifying gaze of the man made her face light up a deep red and her vision and head to loosen due to the intense heat in her face.

Temari let out an evil chuckle and helped Hinata to her feet, Hinata, who hadn't even realized she'd fallen took a moment to let her eyes re-adjust and her head to clear before looking at the evil chuckling Temari.

"Sorry..." she said, her face only showing a slight tinge of pink this time, she then looked over to Kankuro whose facial expression loosened dramatically as it now wore a comforting smile, his body even loosened from its rock like position, as his right foot was crossed over the other and his head dipped a little, hands in pocket.

"Haha it's okay, I think you were shooting to high for now, the slow sensitive seduction approach is definitely more you, but you aren't ready for that yet. That is by far the most difficult to do, and I know my brother may look like a stone but trust me, he'd crack for some transvestite in a fat girl suit faster than-"

"Uh hey now! You said you wouldn't mention that!" Kankuro said, with a little whine in his voice making him sound like a little boy.

"Excuse me?" Temari said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Umm w-well you know that haha that one t-t-"

"Kankuro.."A dark deep voice rumbled, startling Hinata slightly, it sounded very annoyed, she turned to see the boy named gaara speak.

"You idiot," The voice lightened up slightly, but still sounded annoyed. "I was the one who said I wouldn't mention it. Temari wasn't even there..." Gaara closed his eyes and crossed his arms, as if trying to block out the argument he anticipated.

"OH! Uh, right hehe." Kankuro put a hand on the back of his head, "Well we should get back to work."

"You are damn lucky we have so much work to do, or you would never hear the end of this, how many times have I told you about all the diseases transvestites..." Temari stopped. "Ugh well at least you didn't.." Kankuro looked down. "You didn't..." Kankuro raised his arms in a shrug. "Ugh! My god, Hinata, you are not to touch this pig for the rest of the day, got it!" She yelled, mostly at Kankuro, but still making Hinata jump.

"Now, do it again, but this time you can take of that ridiculous hat." Temari said, flopping onto Hinata's bed. "This time, try the fast slutty approach." Hinata knew that wasn't what it was called, but that was just what Temari called it, because that was basically what is was.

"Hmm o-okay..." Hinata took of the hat, revealing her lovely shimmering purple hair, her eyes shone extra lavendery today, and sparkled even in the unnaturally lit room. She adjusted the bottom of her skirt, so it was shorter and took a breath, looking Gaara in the eyes mentally planning out the moves.

"Be easy on her Gaara..." Temari demanded in a whisper.

"Ugh fine.." Gaara said, unfolding his arms to try and seem more open. His stature was still cold as stone, as was his cold expression, making it no easier for Hinata.

"Go." Temari said, like it was some race. Although in a way it was, for Hinata it was a race to finish the seduction routine before she got too embarrassed and fainted again.

Upon hearing her words, Hinata began strutting towards Gaara, trying to copy Temari's evil smirk and turn it into a hungry seductive one. Her hands wrapped around his neck and into his hair, she lowered her head to his ear so her warm breath tickled his cheek. "Relax Gaara, don't you wanna have fun?" She said, adding a little whine to the end.

"I know I do," and with she did a few dips, running her hands smoothly but with force across his chest and legs, coming up around his sides and arms, as she whipped her hair around a few times, once again putting her hands around his neck, and leaning in towards his face until she could feel his calm breathing against her lips, and bright lavender eyes locked with sea green ones.

"That was much better Hinata. But the problem with that routine, is it wraps up to quickly. The whole point of these routines is to prolong the kiss as long as possible, which reminds me. How good are you at kissing?" Temari said all of this as if she was critiquing her own child's talent show performance, the over parental pride tone made Hinata blush again.

"Umm," Her face continued glowing red as she lowered her head. "I've n-never kissed a b-boy."

"Oh." Was all Temari could say. "Well then," She quickly looked to the boys for a solution, but definitely didn't want either of them kissing her. "Alright, then lets head out and find you some nice hunk okay?" Hinata simply stood there frozen.

"H-hunk?" Hinata stuttered, not even sure what that word meant.

"Yea, I have a way to get outside of the palace, so lets get going!"

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

"Sakura, are you okay? Your face looks as if you've seen death himself?" Lee frantically shook Sakura, as if trying to wake her from a daze. That was pretty close to what it is.

"The prince..."

"Huh the what?"

"The p-prince his...name. Lee! You might know, tell me please what is the princes name?"

"The...prince? Of Konohai? Or...what are you talking about?" Lee was quite confused and it seemed Sakura was as well.

"Yes of Konohai, please tell me!"

"I-I don't know, I'm sorry but your parents will surely know, or Shino! Shino will know?" Lee still didn't understand why she had to know something like this, but he wasn't really one to question her. Helping her was enough for him.

"Oh Shino, right, of course he would! And we are working at his plantation today right after we are done here aren't we?" Sakura said, trying now to dirstract and calm herself by lifting another barrel of chopped wood, half the size of Lee's, and placing in the transport cart.

"Uh yea, you know you can tell me things right? I'll listen to anything you want me to, unless of course you aren't comfortable telling me?" Lee said, grinning a still confuzled grin.

"Oh trust me Lee, you would be the uncomfortable one..."

"Oh...is that so..." Lee muttered, not really sure he wanted to know anymore.

"Hey Lee, have you seen my parents lately?"

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

_Man, what the hell is wrong with this place?_ Sasuke was lost in a sea of people, some were screaming, crying children everywhere, merchants yelling at customers, people stealing, people to busy cheating others to notice the stealing. _What a corrupt shit hole... _There was no room or reason for princely thoughts, as all Sasuke could think was how much he wanted to get back to his cozy satin room back at the palace.

Head covered by his cloak, he continued onward looking for something, he didn't really know what, but he felt like he was getting closer to it the more screaming and yelling he heard. Though it seemed like he'd walked pretty far through the mess of people on the streets and it just didn't seem to end.

Was this what Ino was talking about? He felt disgusted that people would have to live like this everyday, couldn't they do something? Like stop yelling, christ...

There had to be more though, Ino was a pretty spunky person, and seemed like she could put up with this okay, there had to be more. But he didn't really want to know what could be worse than this, was there such a thing? He reached a point in his zigzagged, people dodging path where he was able to see a large field of what seemed to be mud and sticks, or chopped wood, he couldn't really tell.

Suddenly he heard a shrill shriek and he jumped a bit from the painful voice he heard, stepping back to cover himself in the dark shade of a street corner, he saw a strange scene take place on the edge of this odd field. The voices close enough to be clearly made out.

"Mama! Papa! No, no what's happening?" A cart began rolling by and 7 or 8 men and woman, all seemingly with grey hair, were sitting in the wooden wagon in the back, hands chain-linked to each other. A young woman, in her late 20's began following the back, one of the elders holding her hand as the carriage began to speed up.

"You, you little..." A large man yanked the young woman away, the girl still screaming for a man and woman that must have been her parents. "Get back to work!" The man slapped the girl hard, knocking her down, and the old woman in the cart screamed to her. By now the cart was passing Sasuke, and all he could see was the hurt in the old woman's eyes as sparkling tears fell from her poor eyes. Looking back at the girl, who had just been kicked in the stomach, Sasuke put a hand to his stomach, and thought for sure he was going to be sick. What was this heavy feeling he was having, it felt as if every time he swallowed, he was swallowing heavy stones that sunk to the bottom of his gut, pulling him down. The girl finally got up with the help of another slave, a young man, and he pulled her away from the large guard, who simply yelled demeaning words back to them. Sasuke felt some relief until he saw another cart coming by with another set of elders on it, and heard the screams once again.

"Papa? Papa? What are you doing on there? There has to be a mis-understanding, please Papa?" A hooded girl began yelling to the cart, this one was slower, the horse pulling it looked very weepy, and the driver very perturbed.

"Sweety I'm sorry there was nothing I could do. It's true I was unable to work today, please take care of your mother for me." The old man said, barely audible to Sasuke's ears, his voice was so weak. But the girls voice, slowly sounded more and more familiar until...

"Lee! Help me we have to save him, he shouldn't be up there!" Thought she was somewhat far away, Sasuke could see them clearly, large green orbs, brimming with tears, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Sakura," A dark haired boy said solemnly. "We can't do anything, I can't, I-I'm sorry..." He said trying to hold the girl back, but she simply broke from him and ran after the cart only to be yanked back by a very upset man holding a whip.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Said the man, screaming in Sakura's ear, as she tried desperately to push the man away, the dark haired boy panicking along with the old man. "I'm tired of you whiney little bitches." He said raising the whip and bring it down hard on Sakura's back.

"Sakura!" Yelled the old man.

"Get the hell off of her!" Yelled the dark boy, slowly moving towards the man holding the whip, about the strike again, until a hand grabbed his.

"Why you little..huh?" Said the slavedriver, as his thin eyes locked with dark and angry ones.

"Stop the cart!" Yelled the hooded figure to the slave driver "Do you know who I am? Stop the damn cart!"

"Uhh uh yes, yes sir!" Said the man panicking. "Stop that cart!" The cart came to a slow halt. Sakura jumped up and ran, jumping into the cart to hold the old man, both of them crying.

"Where are these people going?" Said the prince.

"Umm" The guard thought for a moment. "Oh uh, these are all the slaves that have gotten too old to work. Most of the time we send them to the yarn mills where they weave fabrics, but this batch is going straight to the slaughter house."

"The...the what?" Sasuke's eyes widened, unable to believe what he had heard.

"Yep, there's not much room in the mills, so they've decided to dispose of these ones."

"N-no way, send these people to the mills. Thats an order!" He said, wondering if his powerful position would be enough.

"I.. I don't think you can..."

Sasuke sent him a deathly glare, that stopped the guards breathing for a second or two.

"Y-yes sir, right away I will alert the driver." He stuttered for a moment and walked over to the driver.

"Thank you," said a meek voice, Sasuke looked back to see a young man, clearly muscled under a ragged shirt, a strange bowl like haircut, and large eyes. Though he was indeed strange looking, he had a very warm feel, and his eyes had nothing but kindness in them. It made it hard for Sasuke to keep himself smiling too, as he simply nodded.

"Who are you?" The boy said.

"I'm Prince...Sasuke" He said, realizing that he'd never really had to introduce himself like that, at least not since his mother had died.

"Is that so..." Lee's warm demeanor suddenly went cold.

"Sakura, we have to go." Lee said sternly.

Sakura began slowly lowering herself out of the cart, continuously sharing parting words of kindness with the old man, Sasuke presumed was her father.

"By Papi..." She said backing up slowly, and putting her face in her hands as the cart slowly turned a corner and the man was out of site.

"Sakura..." Lee said as he put his arms around her, his kind demeanor returning, but only for a moment, as he quickly glanced at the prince. "We have to go Sakura.."

Sasuke was confused by this, hadn't he just helped this boy, and Sakura.

"Sakura.." Sasuke said, not sure how his tone would come out, though it seemed somewhat cold to his disappointment.

Sakura turned her head slowly to face him, her eyes, still wet with tears, widened slightly, realizing he was the one who had helped her. This man...

"Are you alright?" He said, still unable to shake the coldness of his tone.

"Y-yes." Her eyes seemed locked on his, but she began to feel a strange feeling arise in her.

"Sakura we should go..." Lee said, his face clearly showing his anger.

"Just a moment Lee, I should thank him." Sakura said, stepping away from Lee but only a little.

"Thank you, Prince Sasuke..." Saukra bowed deeply, and rose up slowly, her head still facing the ground.

"Your father, he was going to be killed today. But instead I made sure he was sent to the mills." Sasuke said, why did he sound so bitter, his was starting to bother him.

"Y-you... he, uh thank you..very much." Sakura said, her eyes shedding the last of her tears.

"We really should go..." Lee said, as he begun to tug at Sakura, who was about to follow.

"Now wait a minute, I have just done a good deed, so what are you going to do for me in return?" Sasuke said, upset that this boy, Lee was clearly trying to get Sakura away from him, but for what reason?

"I knew it," Lee said bitterly, " I swear to god if you touch or hurt her I will break you!"

"Lee! Please calm down!" Sakura panicked slightly.

"Are you, her lover?" Sasuke said dully.

"N-no...but I am her protecter, and I care about her just as much." Lee said, a little disappointment at the first part of his reply.

"I just wanted to tell her something..." Sasuke said.

"It's okay Lee." Saukra said walking to Sasuke.

"Yes p-prince Sasuke?" Sakura said, blushing slightly, remembering the event earlier in the woods.

"Can you take of your hood for a moment?" Sasuke said, she hesitated, and put her hands on it, but didn't take it off. He sighed and removed his, as a trade of sorts. "Please..." He grunted.

She placed her hood back, her hair fell around her, bright and pink, and her green eyes shimmered through the strands that fell in front of her face.

Sasuke was dumbfounded at the sight of this girl, how was he so moved by a simple slave girl? He uncontrollably lifted a hand to place the loose strands in the way of her eyes behind her soft ears. This motion made Lee lose it, and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her backwards so she landed in his arms.

"Sakura, we are leaving."

"L-lee?" Sakura said surprised by his hastiness.

Sasuke looked angry for a second, and he knew Lee would willingly take him on. But he took a deep breath, knowing he couldn't win, and even if he couldd what good would that do?

"Fine...go." Sasuke said, turning his head away in a pout, a hint of depression in his voice.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said quietly, looking at the dark young prince as Lee pulled her away. Sasuke looked back at Sakura before she turned away and followed behind Lee, as they disappeared into a deep pit area.

That girl...what is this feeling in my heart. He could really only pick out one, and that was guilt. Ino taught him that one, the others, they were a little higher in his body, but still he didn't know what they were, there was too much guilt to sift out the others. He simply replaced his hood, and walked away towards the town, not at all wanting to go back to the castle, he knew he'd need a place to stay.

When he entered the city again, the screams and yells continued to fill his ears, but suddenly he heard something warm. It was un-believable that such a sound could be made or even heard in this town. He looked around for the voice, the loud somewhat obnoxious voice, finally finding the source of the loud laughter. This face, such a bright smile, it made Sasuke want to smile as well, but he was unable to, not with the confusion that he felt from this situation. He walked closer to the grinning, blond haired, blue eyed boy. Shocked by how much happiness his face showed, even though there was sadness all around him. Even his friends,_ wait...his friends..._

Sasuke gasped upon seeing a familiar face. One he hadn't seen since he was a young boy, and the last time he had seen it, he was wearing royal garments. And now...

"Neji?" Sasuke said, unable to hold back his curiosity.

The bright eyed boy simply turned with a dull face, but upon seeing the face under the hood his dull demeanor turned to one of absolute surprise.

"Sasuke!"

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

"Sir shouldn't we do something?" Said Kabuto to the snake king.

"Why bother, Sasuke will come back tonight, or die sometime tomorrow. He has no where to stay, and probably can't get along by himself very well. I have no intention to bother with him anymore."

"And Itachi? What will we do with that girl?"

"Oh her? Itachi is very possessive, but I can still break him. He threatens everything I've worked for, but if I can control him, than I can use him to my advantage. For now let him have his prize, and then," The snakely voice was dripping with venom, "we can use it to make him bend to my will..."

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Itachi hadn't moved from his seat since morning, except for once to pour some water for himself and the sleeping beauty, who was still sleeping. There were moments when she would stir in her sleep, and sometimes she'd talk or even scream. Itachi tried calming her, though sometimes it failed, she still didn't wake up. He simply sat their, watching her, feeling this possessive and protective desire for this girl overwhelming him.

"W-water...p-please, water..." He suddenly heard, it was so faint he barely made out her plea. He jumped up, and picked up the glass he poured for her earlier, and placed a hand on the back of her head softly, helping her drink small sips of the water. Her eyes had become less swollen, but were now slightly swollen from all the sleeping she did.

"Thank you..." She said, looking down, trying to get up, realizing she was in someone else's bed.

"Please," He said, "Just, stay put, you are probably still not well."

She looked down, feeling disgusted as she remembered the events of the previous night. She put her arms around her, a bitter look grimacing her features.

"Please don't look so distressed." He said, sitting back in his previous position, "It doesn't fit well with your beauty." He said, smiling softly, closing his eyes, which felt very nice, since it had been the first time in a while. "Whats your name?"

"You look exhausted..." She simply said, eyeing him, seeing small wrinkles under his eyes, that were slightly red, and his clearly uncomfortable positioning.

"Thats and odd name."

"...Ino."

"Well Ino, It's a pleasure to have you as my guest." He said.

"Why are you so tired?" She as very curious as to why a prince of his stature would be in such bad condition.

"Well, you are sleeping in my bed."

"Only since this morning?" She said, Itachi didn't realize how aware she was.

"Well. To be honest my princess," He was good with the flattering talk, but for some reason felt it wouldn't work against this particular girl, "I haven't slept since yesterday morning."

"And why is that?"

"My father." Itachi looked away, eyes cold and distant. "He is a sick man, I couldn't shut my eyes, because all I could hear all night...your screaming..." The last part was whispered and barely audible. "I'm sorry, for what he did to you."

"Your not like him are you?" Ino said.

"Like my father, I hope to god I am not."

"No, I already know that." Ino said, laying down once again, but still facing the solemn and tired prince. "Like your brother, who seems to be unaware of many things in this world."

"No, I am not. You seem very wise my dear girl."

"If you promise...not to get too close, you can lay in this bed with me." She said motioning to the space she had left.

"I'm not sure I can keep that promise," He said with a tired smirk, "So until then...I'll sleep here, he laid out a blanket on the ground next to his bed, and sat on it, leaning back on his elbows, putting his head back as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Fine, suit yourself." Ino said with shrug, and pulled the warm sheets over herself, and closing her eyes.

"Sweet dreams, my princess."

Ino smirked, and waited a little while before he was asleep before looking down to make sure he was really out of it.

His face was so handsome even in his sleep, and he seemed so peaceful. Although he seemed very peaceful when he was awake as well.

She sat there staring at him for a few moments before her desire to escape faded, and she simply took an extra sheet of the bed and laid it over him.

"Sweet dreams, my prince." She crawled back into position, and quickly fell into a deep dreamless and blissful slumber.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

**_Phew that was long! At least I finally got that chapter done! Hopefully, the chapters after this will come a lot faster... hehe _**

**_XD Thanks everyone!_**


	6. My Princess

_**FINALLY! Sorry this took so long, :/ So unfortunately, its gonna be about a week until I get another one up, I have A LOT of school to work on, damn AP classes. But I hope this one was okay? Ne?**_

_**Thank you everyone for all the reveiws! I just love reading them :) I would love to get more though ^_^ But I really am grateful for the support so far :)**_

_**Hope you like this one! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Chapter 6

"By _'A way out of the palace' _I didn't think you meant seducing the guards?" Kankuro said, seemingly annoyed with his sister.

"Psh why do you care, afterall it is what I'm best at?" Temari said, not really caring about her brothers grief.

"Well I know it's your job, but you don't have to use it for everything? I am your brother after all, and sometimes it makes me uncomfortable?"

"Aww are you saying you care about me? How sweet!" Temari threw a few punches at Kankuro's arm, and of course he retaliated with whines and moans, very much resembling a younger brother.

Hinata and Gaara walked behind them, both speechless, not really having much to say to eachother. Though Hinata had been wanting to say something for a while, and now that the other two were distracted, she could have his attention for at least a moment.

"G-gaara?" Hinata whispered, not really sure she wanted to say anything afterall, Gaara didn't really look at her or acknowledge her inquisition.

"I ummm..." She focused hard on what words to say exactly, "I uhh wanted t-to say...about earlier...I know it w-was really umm un-uncomfortable...c-clearly for m-me."

"You did well." Gaara said simply.

"I d-did?" Hinata said sheepishly, not really knowing what he was implying.

"To be honest, I don't approve of what my sister does, I'm just here as her body guard. I know you don't enjoy this sort of thing, and you wouldn't be doing it if your father wasn't such a sack of wine." Hinata gave a little chirp, obviously from trying to suppress either a laugh or a cry, at this gaara smirked. "But still, you did well."

"Oh, thank you." She said "I, don't r-really want to do any of this, your right. But I g-guess, its not really my choice."

Gaara glanced at her, though his face was emotionless, Hinata swore there was a hint of curiosity in his eyes, and maybe even sympathy. But Temari broke into their connection before it was even really made.

"Alright Hinata we are here," Temari said, leading them into a pub like area where it seemed there were farmers and townsfolk, mostly men, all drinking at the clay wooden counters. "Pick any guy you want, and I'll help you work him over until he's yours for the kissing!"

Hinata shifted, clearly uncomfortable.

"Look," Temari swung her arm around Hinata, leaning in so she could speak into Hinata's ears so only she could hear her. "If you don't find someone here, than you'll have to choose between Kankuro and Gaara. Kissing Kankuro might be like kissing all of the Sunagakure, or at least all the woman, possibly men, the point is you don't want to know," Hinata looked over to Kankuro who was already hitting on a maid girl. "And Gaara, well, He'll probably eat you instead, and not even realize it." Temari said now with goofy grin on her flawless face as she twirled around to stand in front of Hinata, who began to look around the room for guys. Temari smirked, knowing her words sunk in well, they always do.

Hinata eyed a few different people, most were older men, mostly old farmers, there were also priests, and other peasant folk. She didn't want to kiss an old man, this she knew, and if she ABSOLUTELY had to do this, and by Temari's anxious and demanding stare indicating that she did, then it had to be with someone she was comfortable with.

After observing everyone in the pub well enough to have seen everyones face, her eyes kept going back to a man that looked to be pretty young, and to her joy, he also had a large dog by his side. Temari noticed Hinata eyeing the boy, and motioned for Hinata to go talk to him.

"Come on girl this is the chance to work your magic!" Temari said grabbing her hand as she led her over to the empty seats next to him, Hinata sat on his left, Temari on his right. Temari sat there, not saying a word, to Hinata's surprise. Temari simply gave a slight supportive grin, it seemed to say _good luck, your gonna need it..._and with that, Temari left the two of them.

The boy looked over at Hinata, who simply smiled warmly, still not knowing what to say. He grinned and Hinata watched him look over her appearance. She had on a purple satin dress, it showed her figure very well, and was cut shorter than it needed to be, which Temari had planned purposely.

"Hey," He said, smirking slightly, "I'm Kiba."

"I'm Hinata." She said, calmly hoping that he didn't know of her royalty, he probably wouldn't though seeing as her identity was never released to the village. No one should know of her existence outside of the palace, except...

"Cute name, it fits you well" Kiba was clearly flirting with her, she could tell she wouldn't have to try very hard, but she started getting very uncomfortable fast.

"You know you have gorgeous eyes" He said touching her cheek, to finger a loose strand of hair. "Your hair is as pretty as your face." He gave her a flashy smile and a wink. Hinata returned it with a cute grin, but inside she started to feel sick. _This was a bad idea...I should've chosen someone else..._

"T-thank you" Her stutter started to return, as her confidence flew out the door.

"Aww how cute, you stutter when your nervous huh?" He said, cooly moving his body ever so slightly towards her stiff figure. "Well, I can mellow you out pretty quick, do you want something to drink, that'll loosen you up, hehe" He said about to raise his hand for the server.

"Uh n-no I'm fine!" I actually have to get back t-to my friends over...there..." Hinata looked around only to see that the place had filled up more, and that Temari and her brothers were no where to be seen.

"Ha look your not getting away that easily," He said, putting a hand on her chin to bring her face towards him, they were inches apart, and putting his hand now on her shoulder, he leaned towards her ear and whispered. "Now why don't we both relax, and have some fun huh?"

Hinata recognized that tone, and those words. They were like the ones Temari had taught her to use, but she couldn't believe anyone would want to feel the way she did, or that people could feel good about being sexually pressured by a stranger. She had to get out of there, away from this guy, to breath, she felt like she could not breath.

"I'm s-sorry I really have to go.." Hinata tried to push Kiba away, but he pulled her a little harder towards him.

"Aww come on girl, lets just have a little fun, you can run of to your little friends later." He said, kissing her on the cheek, she tried harder to push him away, but clearly he was a builder or a guard of some sort, because he was very nicely built, where as she had very little muscle in her petit figure.

"Just...please! Let me go!" She pushed harder on him, and he still kept her in place though she squirmed under his pressure. _Please, someone help!_ She thought in panic.

"Hey man! Leave her alone!" Said a young but strong voice, Hinata had tears brimming in her eyes as she looked over Kiba's shoulders to see a blond haired boy, who looked somewhat angry. Behind him though was a face that truly shocked Hinata, who was no longer able to hold back the tears.

"N-Neji niisan?"

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

"What the hell are you doing here?" Neji spat, even more bitterly than usual. Sasuke returned the glare, and smirked slightly.

"I should ask you the same thing, when they kicked you out of the palace, you were only about 15 if I remember correctly? I thought for sure the vulturs would have picked your bones clean by now."

"Why you, a smug little bastard as always I see." Neji raised a clench fist, letting Sasuke know that if he pushed him any more that he would use it.

"Woah guys what's goin' on?" Naruto said, confused at the random argument Neji was having with this stranger.

"Nice to meet you sir," Kakashi said appearing beside Neji and bowing deeply.

"Ugh don't do that, he doesn't deserve it..." Neji scoffed, folding his arms and turning away.

"Come on, someone tell me whats going on?"

"Hm, well it looks like you two need some catching up time, so I might as well introduce you, Naruto," Kakashi said very politely in his nonchalant matter of fact tone, "meet Prince Sasuke Uchiha."

"Prince?" Naruto looked over at Kakashi who was motioning for him to bow, Naruto just scratched his head. Sasuke and Neji just rolled their eyes.

"So what brings you here my prince?" Kakashi's politeness was making Neji sick, as he began mumbling under his breath, something along the lines of 'kiss ass...arrogant bastard...'

"Well, I heard this strange maniacal laughing at though someone was injured or dying, clearly in need of rescue." Kakashi looked to Naruto, who was as airheaded as usual, standing there like a space cadet.

"Ugh," Sasuke looked disgusted with Naruto's ignorance, "And to think it turned out to be this dobe."

"Hey! Say that again!"

"I will!" Sasuke said, getting angry and raising his fist, not really intending to use it though.

"Naruto, don't push it." Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back slightly.

"So why are you here?" Neji said, annoyed still with the princes presence.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly, but since you asked, I..." The raven prince didn't really have a problem asking for favours, seeing as he'd done it his whole life, but the group of people before him didn't look like the type he'd really want to spend the night with, but what other choice did he have? "I need a place to stay tonight."

"What happened to your luxurious castle '_My Prince'" _Neji said, in a more pleasing tone, clearly mocking Sasuke, who simply gave him a disgusted glare.

"We'll work something out, but for now, why don't you come and join us for some ramen?" Said Kakashi. Receiving glares from both Naruto and Neji, who clearly wanted to be done with the raven Prince.

'Sigh' Sasuke was tired, and could use some food, "Sure...whatever" re-placing his hood, he began to follow Kakashi and Naruto, Neji making sure he was behind him, making Sasuke quite uncomfortable. The walk there was very quiet, Kakashi and Naruto stood side by side, not speaking, but the surrounding noise slowly increased the further they got, as the surrounding crowds increased in number.

"Kaka-sensei?" Naruto inquired "How does Neji know the prince?"

Kakashi sighed, "Well, you have to keep very quiet about this, because very few people know, but Neji is actually Sasuke's step brother."

"What?" Naruto said a little too loudly, Kakashi looked back, but only saw Sasuke too busy being uncomfortable to have heard, and Neji too far back to hear.

"Neji, is the son of the kings other wife, and he used to live in the castle, with the king, and Sasuke and his brother Itachi. But when his mother died, he was exiled from the Palace.

Naruto began to understand a little of why Neji was the way he was, so cold and bitter, because that was the only treatment he had received in his life. "Oh that makes a lot of sense. But why is Sauske here now?"

"Hmm we'll find that out won't we?" Kakashi said as they walked into a large pub, sitting at the closest available seats, Sasuke sat next to Kakashi, who was next to Naruto, Neji made sure he was farthest from Sasuke. After a few uncomfortable moments, with no sign of a bartender anywhere, Naruto got up to go get one.

"I'll go see if he's on the other end." Naruto said, shifting from the uncomfortable awkwardness of the situation. Kakashi shifted also, looking like he was about to join Naruto

"I'll go too..." Neji quickly said, getting out of his seat, there was no way he'd be left alone with Sasuke.

"Okay then..." Kakashi simply said "So prince Sasuke, where would you like to stay tonight..." Kakashi's voice trailed off as the voices in the pub drowned them out the further Naruto and Neji got.

A high pitched squeal caught Naruto's attention, and as him and Neji got closer to the other side of the pub, there he saw her. Her eyes were a clear lavender, beautiful skin, and soft silky hair, that was long and to her mid back. Her face though showed that she was in pain, and she tried pulling away from the man she was with, who seemed to have a tight hold on her. "Just...please! Let me go!" She said, Naruto very much disliked it when women were mistreated.

"Hey man! Leave her alone!" Naruto said, tightening his fist, he was ready to take this guy out and save the damsel in distress. The girls eyes widened, making Naruto's heart thump a little faster and louder, but she looked right past him, and her tears began flowing.

"N-Neji niisan?" She said, in a bright voice, Naruto looked behind him. Did she just say Neji was her ...brother? He saw Neji's eyes widen in shock, this was a look that Naruto had never seen, and it worried him a lot.

"Hinata-hime? What are you doing here? You should not be here!" Neji's look suddenly changed from fear to anger.

"Yea I agree, thats why she's comin with me!" The young man who had her in his grasp began to pull her away, but she was unable to free herself, "Neji!"

"Like hell she is!" The large white dog next to Kiba started barking loudly as Naruto claimed Hianta from the dog boys arms, gently pulling her behind him so she was standing with Neji, Kiba tried throwing a punch at Naruto, who turned to see a fist flying towards his face. Another hand then shot across his view and grabbed the other fist, stopping it dead in its motion. Neji stood there, Kiba's fist in his grip, inches away from landing in the center of Naruto's face. Kiba looked so disappointed.

"Ugh whatever, she was no fun anyways..." Kiba trotted off, a large dog following behind him.

"Hinata-hime, are you alright?" Neji said, turning to Hinata, his eyes filled with worry.

"I-I'm fine nii-san." Hinata said, she simply stared into Neji's desperate expression, her heart sinking and her eyes tearing up. She could've sworn that nejis began to as well.

"Neji..." Hinata sighed, and Neji hugged her as if she would disappear any second.

"Okay...um, sorry to interrupt you two, but...I need someone to fill me in on what the hell has been going on?

"Oh yea, sorry Naruto..." Neji's attitude was definitely different from the cold distant one Naruto was used to, who was this girl anyway? "This is my sister, Hinata."

Hinata smiled at Naruto, parting from Neji. "She is the princess of Konohai, her fath...our father, is the king." Neji said the last part quietly, making sure only the three of them could hear.

Naruto stood there, partially in shock, the other part was understanding more and more why Neji was the way he was. "So..that means your the prince then?"

"Well...no. See I was banished from the palace and stripped of my royalty when I was 15. My father always thought that I'd be the downfall of his tyranny," Neji sneered, "And if I had gotten the chance I would have been. But he knew this, and when my mother died, he was able to exile me from the palace, and I had to live on the streets alone." Neji looked down, this story was clearly very bitter on his tounge. "Kakashi found me, gave me a job, and helped me get a place to stay. But other than that, I've done everything on my own." He looked at Hinata, who was also hearing this story for the first time.

"Hinata-sama!" Temari came charging through the crowd, grabbing Hinata by the shoulders as if trying to bring her out of a daze. "Are you alright? Are these men hurting you?" She looked at Neji and Naruto with a glare.

Naruto and Neji, both terrified by the busty blond simply stuttered, trying to come up with some solid words, but Temari shrugged them off.

"Hinata-sama we have to leave soon before your father realizes you are missing!" She said, "Have you kissed anyone yet?" Hinata suddenly began to blush maddly, she definately didn't want her brother to know about her recent activities.

"W-well...no...I-i" She began to try and explain herself.

"What? Well then I am going to pick someone for you!" Temari looked around, the only two men she had in her sights were Neji and Naruto, she began to study Neji, looking him up and down. _Please not Nii-san...Please Temari! _Hinata thought desperately.

"Ha, not you for sure, too much negativite energy...sheesh..." Neji frowned at Temari's words. "But you..." She looked at Naruto, whose sparkly blue eyes were filled with confusion, but to her, they clearly had very little negativity in them, and actually filled her heart with warmth.

"Your perfect!" She exclaimed, "Whats your name!"

"Uhhh, me? N-Naruto!" This woman absolutely terrified him.

"Alright Naruto, you may now kiss the princess!" pushing Hinata towards him.

"Like hell he will!" Neji said defensively, obviously Temari was un-aware of the kinship.

"Well fine, then why don't you kiss her?" Temari was getting impatient.

Neji stood there, utterly confused, letting go of Hinata, he simply closed his eyes and began rubbing his forehead. Temari guided Hinata to face Naruto again, who stood there blushing slighty at how close he was to such a beautiful girl.

"I-Is this okay with you?" Hinata said, "I have to do this, I'll explain later, if...I get the chance to see you and niisan later." She looked very embarresed, but very desperate as well.

Naruto smiled weakly for the upset girl, he wasn't at all bothered by this, after all he did get to get s very pretty girl, and a princess at that! "If it is something you really need, then I'd be happy to help you out, princess."

Hinata looked up, her face still red, looking into his peaceful blue orbs, her heart slowed a bit, and she closed her eyes smiling. Naruto placed a hand on the side of her cheek, guiding her lips to his. Hinata's heart started to quicken, as did Naruto's. Slowly, their lips came together, and Hinata lifted her hands onto Naruto's chest to balance herself, as her head began to feel very light. Naruto moved his hand to her neck, and when they pulled apart, his hand slowly pulled away, grazing her soft pearly skin. They stayed there for a few seconds, though it felt much longer, until Temari pulled Hinata away.

"Hinata-sama, we really have to go, I don't want to deal with that father of yours..." Temari felt shivers down her spine as she began to walk away, but Hinata stopped for a moment.

"Neji!"

"Hinata-sama! I promise we will meet again." He said calling after her, giving her a reassuring look. Hinata smiled half-heartedly, then looked at Naruto, whose gaze she was unable to shake.

Naruto smiled, "I hope to see you again, princess." He said softly, Hinata's heart began to quicken, as Temari looked at her slightly confused, though still pulling her away.

"What was that about?" Temari asked, her and Hinata's voices faded from the two heart-throbbing young men, as the royalty exited the pub. Hinata began to tell Temari everything.

"What took you guys so long?" Kakashi asked as Naruto and Neji came back to their seats.

Neji simply let his head drop onto the counter, while Naruto began the story.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

"Your majesty, Prince Sasuke was reportedly spotted by a guard earlier today. Apparently he was with a young slave girl."

"Is that so..." replied a slithery voice.

"Yes sir."

"Well, do we know who this girl is?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, bring her to me, we'll use her as bait, and see how much she really means to Sasuke."

"And if it doesn't work, your majesty?"

"Then we have a knew toy, don't we?" The kings voice dripping with more venom than usual.

"I'll have her here by tomorrow afternoon."

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

It was a beautiful Konohai morning, Ino arose to see sunlight peeking in through the balcony window, and a cool breeze all around her. With the extreme comfort of the bed she was in, she almost forgot whose it was, as she stepped of the raised tatami mattress.

"Ow..." Said a deep rumbling voice from under Ino's small foot, who jumped up, realizing she'd just stepped on the princes stomach.

"S-sorry." She said, running a hand through her hair, as her eyes continued to adjust to the bright light now filling the room.

"Its alright." Itachi said, slowly getting up, now that he was painfully awake.

Ino sat there, now feeling the awkwardness in the room. She felt a sick feeling rise up in her stomach, but it subsided quickly when she realized it was just hunger, something she was often used to. Still though, she placed a hand over her stomach to appease the aching.

"Are you hungry yet?" Itachi asked, seeing her hand on her stomach through his still unadjusted view.

"No..." Ino fibbed, and instantly her stomach began to cry out, releasing a grumbling sound.

Itachi smirked, looking up at a very embarrassed Ino, who turned her head away, cursing at her stomach for betraying her.

"Come on, lets go find something."

"But..." Ino said, knowing she didn't want to really be outside of the room, seeing as she wasn't at all welcome in the palace.

"It's okay, I know my way around here better than anyone. No one will see us."

Ino simply shook, her head, looked down at her clothes, that she'd worn for almost two days now. Though they were still clean, seeing as they were the princes, a shirt and loose pants, obviously made for a prince, and not a small framed girl.

"We should try and be quick though." Itachi said, holding the door open slightly. Ino took one step outside, and felt as if any moment the king would turn around the corner to check on his son. Her face began to clearly show her fear.

"Look, as long as your with me, you have nothing to worry about." Itachi said, holding out a hand. Ino looked up at him, looking deep into his dark mysterious eyes. She placed her hand in his as he stepped closer to her, her back now against the wall. Itachi placed a hand beside her head, and leaned in.

*Click*

Ino fell backwards as a secret door appeared behind her, though Itachi caught her and began leading her down the small corridor, as the door quickly closed behind them.

Itachi smiled, inwardly very proud of himself, he looked back to see a furiously red blonde who glared back at him as he pulled her along the corridor.

"Here we are." He said looking ahead, and opening a small metal door, that lead into the kitchen. "Wait here a moment, don't take your eyes off of me!" Itachi warned, as if she might get lost if she looked elsewhere. Ino still felt nervous from being in such a mysterious place, so she nodded and did what he asked. Itachi went in and closed the door slightly, leaving only a small crack open.

"Hi there," Ino saw him speak to one of the chefs, they had a inaudible conversation, and the delighted chef walked away for a moment and handed Itachi a basket filled with fruits, bread, veggies, and some cheese. Just the sight of it made Ino's mouth water. Itachi then waved to the chef, said "Thank you!" and walked back to the door, closing it behind him, small holes in the ceiling lit the room, but just barely. "That didn't take long now did it?" He said beginning to walk her back to his room.

"Wait..." Ino thought, "Why is it you asked me to make sure to look at you while you did that?" Ino couldn't find a reason for such a request.

"Well, because of course, I couldn't bare to have you looking at anyone but me." Itachi smirked at her, then continued to lead her towards the secret door.

"You know," She began, somewhat irritated that this man was making her blush as much as she had already. "I really hate flirts."

"Then your time with me will be quite an experience, won't it?"

"Hmm...That's what I'm worried about.."

"Oh don't worry, I won't bite..._hard._" He said the last part, so softly Ino was unable to hear it. Ino wondered what he meant exactly, but didn't really want to think about it. She was too hungry and dizzy to think, and when she was able to think again, she knew she'd have to think of a way out of that sickly prestigious place, hopefully with the princes help.

Itachi led Ino back into his room, and placed the basket on the bed, leading her next to it, still holding her hand. Once she sat down, he let go of her hand, and sat on the other side of the basket, and waited for her to start eating. She fidgeted nervously, her hands shaking from hunger, yet her pride made her uncomfortable with eating in front of the prince. Itachi sighed and took a grape, plopping it into his mouth, and motioning for Ino to do the same. Ino took one and another, and another, until each grape turned into a dozen more, and she ate, not realizing that she hadn't eaten in so long. Itachi simply watched her subside the hunger she had carried for so long. Even though she ate as much as a pig would, her movements were nothing like one, she was very graceful, and very cute when she ate. He simply smiled, which caused Ino to raise an eyebrow at him with cracker stick hanging out of her mouth as she mumbled, "What?"

Itachi just smirked, letting out a small laugh. Which confused Ino even more, since when did the prince laugh? Or even smile for that matter?"

Ino swallowed her food, her stomach nearly full, Itachi, still clearly amused with her, handed her a glass of water. Ino took a drink, looking back at Itachi who was still smirking at her. "What is so damn funny?" She was very annoyed now, and felt somewhat embarrassed under his intense gaze.

"You are." He said.

"Yea? How?" Ino said, clenching her fist, she couldn't take much more of his intensity. Her face continuing to redden.

Itachi was thoroughly enjoying how easy it was to torment this girl.

"Tell me how!" Itachi sat silently, still staring into her bright blue orbs, now trying to hide his amusement.

"Stop staring at me like that!"

"Like what?"

Ino's face was a deep scarlet, as she tried looking elsewhere, anywhere but at him.

"Like what, princess?" He added, he didn't want her to give up yet, he was having too much fun.

"Oh don't you call me that..." She said, her blush subsiding and being replaced with anger.

"Aww, why not, don't you like the ring of it?" He joked, still not breaking his gaze with her, not even blinking.

"No, I don't like it. It sounds petty and just..." She looked back at his intense gaze, and her heart skipped a few beats, making her still more aggravated. "Just stop, looking at me like that!" She reached out a hand to push him, hoping he'd stop, but he merely grabbed her hand before it could collide with him.

"Why should I?" He said, pulling her in closer to him.

"B-because...I.." She began to feel dizzy in his overwhelming gaze.

"What else is worth looking at, especially now? When the most beautifully captivating thing in this otherwise colourless room, is you?" He said, Ino felt shivers run up her spine, and the heat in her face, suddenly change to a completely different level of intensity. She had seen the room pretty clearly in the previous days to know how incredibly exquisite it was. She couldn't believe was more infuriating, what an incredible sweet talker he was, or how much she enjoyed his sweet words.

Their lips were barely touching, as Itachi release Ino's hand, freeing her from his grip, allowing her to move away from him if she wished so. But she didn't want to, she could feel his body heat, and it was so soothing, she wanted him so badly. She lifted a hand to feel he warmth radiate from his chest, inching her body towards him, she wanted to feel all his warmth surround her. Itachi wrapped his hands around her slender waist, pulling her closer to him, their lips still barley apart. Ino closed the spaced between their lips, and was filled with electricity, as he kissed her back. He moved a hand up her back, and placed the other on the lower small of her waist, lowering her down onto the bed. She looked up at him as the kiss broke, and he warmly returned her passion filled expression as they exchanged silent pleas of desire for each other. He began to trail kisses along her neck, sucking lightly on her ear and traveling down along her collar bone, and to the area where her shirt was buttoned. He placed his lips back to hers, as he undid her buttons with his hands, and once her shirt was removed, he gazed at her pale skin, large plump breast, and slender waist. She was truly beautiful, even with the scars on her body, still marked from the night that he was unable to save her from the grasp of his wicked father. He looked up to see that she was breathing very quickly, and had a worried look on her face, as she turned away from his gaze. He realized that she was probably going to be mentally damaged from the night his father raped her, and that something like this so soon was not a good idea. Itachi began to feel ashamed for almost hurting her.

"Ino, are you alright, I'm sorry." Itachi pleaded, lifting her to sit in his arms as tears fell from her eyes. Ino clung to him, digging her small fingers into his shirt, as Itachi wrapped the two of them in a blanket, and let her lay on his chest, as her breathing began to calm down. He stroked her hair, and rubbed soft circles in her back to help calm her, and soon she let herself close her eyes, as she rested there in his arms.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll never hurt you." Itachi placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "My princess." And with a smile on her face, Ino fell into a blissful slumber.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

**_So? How bad was it? I know I know, I had to make Kiba a bad guy :/ I'm sorry Kiba!_**

**_Kiba: Psh thats not what I'm like at all!_**

**_Stevie: I know! I'm sorry, you know I love ya right_**

**_Kiba: ..._**

**_Stevie: Kiba?_**

**_Kiba: ... *sniff*_**

**_Stevie: I'll make it up to you okay? I'll write a sexy oneshot about you and Hanabi okay? :D_**

**_Kiba: ? ...Really!_**

**_Stevie: Yea! Oh...wait...I already did hehe, so does that count? Am I forgiven :3_**

**_Kiba: No..._**


End file.
